Albus Potter And the Houses Of Hogwarts
by DolphinWaveX-Angelix
Summary: This is my take on The Harry Potter Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter and The Houses of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 1**

As the train rumbled to life, Albus felt his feel fall out from under him. As he stumbled clumsily to the floor, he felt his face growing red with embarrassment. Rose Helped him up, grumbling all the way;"Honestly Al, why are you so clumsy! Remember, first impressions matter!" Rose ranted. Albus just stared at the floor, feeling foolish. "Now come on! We need to find a carriage before they all get filled up!" She muttered, aware of the growing attention they were getting,and stalked off, leaving Albus trailing wandered aimlessly around the colossal train, her face becoming increasingly anxious. Finally, after several minutes of searching, Rose came to a halt."Finally! An empty carriage! well, there is one girl in it, but still.." Rose queried aloud. "What? But there were tonnes of empty carriages back in the first section! Why this one?" Albus Complained tediously. "Exactly! As i said before, first impressions matter! We must choose our friends wisely." Rose continued, her voice calm, and, without delay, swung open the carriage doors with dignity!

The girl sitting down in the carriage was quite peculiar; well, at least Albus thought so anyway: she had medium-length, deep brown hair with bright-blue cyan streaks running down it,and a warm smile on her face as she saw 2 people (who clearly didn't already think she was strange; although she wasn't too sure about the boy accompanying the red-haired girl) approached her.

"Hello there! I'm Rose-Granger-Weasley! Me and my cousin, Albus here, were wondering if there was any extra space in your carriage?" Rose began, a meek smile spreading hopefully across her freckle-scattered face. The girl sitting opposite smiled brightly and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Violet- Violet Lovegood, and, sure! Make yourself at home!" Rose smiled in return and began to chat away to Violet, all the while Albus sitting nervously in the the corner of the carriage, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

Suddenly the door swung open with a crash, and a blond boy with bright blue eyes,a ruffled robe and a crooked wand stood cautiously in the doorway, Glancing at everything around him. "Erm.. Excuse me... are you looking for someone? I believe you have the _wrong_ carriage." Rose Spoke, her voice as sharp and chilled as the frosty morning air, as i slight sense of discomfort entered the room. " I- er, was actually wondering if there was any extra space in this carriage?.." He said, trailing off, and after what felt like an eternity; "Sure! Come in!" Albus Said, breaking the awful tension in the room. Rose stared daggers at Albus as the boy entered, clearly unsure of what was going on.

"I-i'm Scorpius Malfoy, b-by the way, i am presume you're Rose and Albus? And... erm...You're?" He muttered, clearly embarrassed. "Violet Lovegood!" Violet corrected, her voice not nearly as chilled or icy as Roses'. Scorpius Smiled meekly and took a seat in the carriage, next to Albus, and the pair were soon chatting away. Within minutes, the cold and tense atmosphere that had entered the room was all but gone and the four of them began to converse in many exciting and inclusive conversations, and, although they did not know it, had sprung a friendship between the four of them. One to last a lifetime.

 _ **Authors note:**_ _Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic thus far. When i read "The Cursed Child" i found i did not like the story AT ALL! I grew to resent the idea and began to think up my own original plot and story for the sequel to Harry Potter. I created many new characters for the series and i found it quite enjoyable! My chapters are quite short though, and it takes me a few days to write them! Hope you all enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus Potter and The Houses of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 1**

As the train rumbled to life, Albus felt his feel fall out from under him. As he stumbled clumsily to the floor, he felt his face growing red with embarrassment. Rose Helped him up, grumbling all the way;"Honestly Al, why are you so clumsy! Remember, first impressions matter!" Rose ranted. Albus just stared at the floor, feeling foolish. "Now come on! We need to find a carriage before they all get filled up!" She muttered, aware of the growing attention they were getting,and stalked off, leaving Albus trailing wandered aimlessly around the colossal train, her face becoming increasingly anxious. Finally, after several minutes of searching, Rose came to a halt."Finally! An empty carriage! well, there is one girl in it, but still.." Rose queried aloud. "What? But there were tonnes of empty carriages back in the first section! Why this one?" Albus Complained tediously. "Exactly! As i said before, first impressions matter! We must choose our friends wisely." Rose continued, her voice calm, and, without delay, swung open the carriage doors with dignity!

The girl sitting down in the carriage was quite peculiar; well, at least Albus thought so anyway: she had medium-length, deep brown hair with bright-blue cyan streaks running down it,and a warm smile on her face as she saw 2 people (who clearly didn't already think she was strange; although she wasn't too sure about the boy accompanying the red-haired girl) approached her.

"Hello there! I'm Rose-Granger-Weasley! Me and my cousin, Albus here, were wondering if there was any extra space in your carriage?" Rose began, a meek smile spreading hopefully across her freckle-scattered face. The girl sitting opposite smiled brightly and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Violet- Violet Lovegood, and, sure! Make yourself at home!" Rose smiled in return and began to chat away to Violet, all the while Albus sitting nervously in the the corner of the carriage, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

Suddenly the door swung open with a crash, and a blond boy with bright blue eyes,a ruffled robe and a crooked wand stood cautiously in the doorway, Glancing at everything around him. "Erm.. Excuse me... are you looking for someone? I believe you have the _wrong_ carriage." Rose Spoke, her voice as sharp and chilled as the frosty morning air, as i slight sense of discomfort entered the room. " I- er, was actually wondering if there was any extra space in this carriage?.." He said, trailing off, and after what felt like an eternity; "Sure! Come in!" Albus Said, breaking the awful tension in the room. Rose stared daggers at Albus as the boy entered, clearly unsure of what was going on.

"I-i'm Scorpius Malfoy, b-by the way, i am presume you're Rose and Albus? And... erm...You're?" He muttered, clearly embarrassed. "Violet Lovegood!" Violet corrected, her voice not nearly as chilled or icy as Roses'. Scorpius Smiled meekly and took a seat in the carriage, next to Albus, and the pair were soon chatting away. Within minutes, the cold and tense atmosphere that had entered the room was all but gone and the four of them began to converse in many exciting and inclusive conversations, and, although they did not know it, had sprung a friendship between the four of them. One to last a lifetime.

 _ **Authors note:**_ _Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic thus far. When i read "The Cursed Child" i found i did not like the story AT ALL! I grew to resent the idea and began to think up my own original plot and story for the sequel to Harry Potter. I created many new characters for the series and i found it quite enjoyable! My chapters are quite short though, and it takes me a few days to write them! Hope you all enjoy!_


End file.
